


Flavored Kisses

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Poly-ship Fics [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, bechaubrissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beca’s first kisses with Chloe (during freshman year) after nationals, Aubrey (during senior year) at the Bella boot camp retreat, and Kommissar, after the Bellas win Worlds. Beca finds out that each girl tastes like different flavors of gum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this was more of an experimental fic, as well as a belated birthday present to my muse (tumblr user nexusempresia). She’s all about poly ships, so I gave it a try. And the great thing about this is, if you don’t like a ship, I wrote them separately, so you can just read whatever you do like. It proved to be a good writing exercise, if nothing else, but hey, it’s super adorable too. Seriously. The end is almost disgustingly fluffy. I am not at all joking when I say that I PHYSICALLY had trouble writing it because it was SO. DAMN. FLUFFY.

**Chloe**

Cheers from the crowd were deafening as the Bellas finished up their final performance at nationals. Beca grinned, hardly believing they’d _actually won_. She looked over at Chloe, whose eyes were tearing up with joy, and smiled, leading her teammates offstage.

As the Bellas got backstage, cheering at their unexpected victory, Beca watched as the others talked excitedly amongst each other about their win. Chloe came over to join Beca, squealing happily. “Oh my god, Beca, we did it! _We really did it!!_ ”

Before the brunette could respond, her friend grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her deeply, and Beca didn’t even hesitate to return it. After all, she’d been waiting for this moment ever since their impromptu duet in the shower.

They parted to the sound of their teammates cheering for them. Fat Amy spoke up. “God, _finally_ , you guys. I was starting to get worried for a bit there.”

Cynthia-Rose nodded, smiling. “It’s about damn time.”

The rest of the Bellas all voiced their agreement. Chloe giggled, while Beca stood next to her, grinning sheepishly and awkwardly rubbing her arm. Aubrey stepped forward, taking Chloe’s hands, and smiled at her best friend. “I’m so happy for you, Chlo.”

The redhead grinned, leaning against Beca. “Thanks, Bree. Me too.”

Aubrey turned to the other Bellas. “Alright, pitches! We had an amazing victory today, so let’s leave these two to do their thing, and I say we go celebrate!”

The Bellas cheered again, each member congratulating Beca and Chloe as they walked out. Once they were gone, Beca put her hands to her face, groaning. “God, that was embarrassing as _hell_.”

Chloe giggled. “I don’t see why, ‘cause we’re basically together now.”

“No, we _are_ together now. We’ve been _basically_ together since, like... that night you cornered me in the shower...”

Chloe smirked, looping her arms around the brunette’s neck, and brought their foreheads together. “Aw, tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”

Beca grinned. “You’re right, I didn’t enjoy that.”

Chloe gasped, pretending to be offended. “ _Oh_... well, maybe I can make it up to you.”

She winked at Beca, who laughed in response. “Hm... maybe you can.”

They kissed again, this time with no audience and no interruptions. Chloe sighed against Beca’s mouth, and the brunette smiled. Beca was the first to pull away, taking a deep breath in. She licked her lips and looked at the redhead curiously.

“Watermelon?”

Chloe laughed. “Yeah.”

“Huh. Didn’t know watermelon was your thing.”

The redhead giggled. “It’s not. I change flavors, like, every week.”

Beca wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Well, I can’t wait to find out what next week’s flavor will be.”

Chloe laughed again, playfully shoving the brunette. “God, you’re such a dork!”

Beca grinned. “Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork.”

~~~~~

**Aubrey**

After campfire, the Bellas got situated inside the large tent that Aubrey had provided for their retreat. All of the girls were asleep now, except for Beca. The brunette couldn’t sleep, mildly irritated by the close quarters and how her sweat was making her clothes stick to her skin.

She sat up, looking around to make sure no one else was awake. Carefully, she picked herself up, creeping past her teammates and slipping out of the tent. As she got outside, she was sure to look for the _marked_ trails, lest she get caught in another net trap.

The brunette walked along, making it back toward the campfire pit. A soft noise caught her attention. She looked up, seeing a figure sitting alone at the campfire. As she approached, she squinted, tilting her head. “Aubrey?”

The girl in question looked up in surprise. “Beca!” She sniffed, quickly wiping her eyes. “What are you doing up so late?”

The shorter girl shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep... Are you crying?”

Aubrey huffed, crossing her arms. Beca looked at her expectantly. The blonde sighed and motioned for the other girl to sit. “I’m just... I don’t know. Being with you girls again is reminding me of how much I miss being in the Bellas, you know? I miss you all, and I miss the singing, and...”

Her breath caught in her throat, tears threatening to fall again. Beca’s eyes widened, and she moved to comfort the other girl. “Whoa, whoa, hey... it’s okay...”

“But it’s _not_ , Beca! It’s really not.”

The brunette sighed. “Aubrey...”

"Yes, I graduated, and yes, I have this great job that I’m _paid_ to order people around in, but-“

“Aubrey...”

“I mean, I’m not complaining at all, but I just-“

Beca rolled her eyes, leaning in and swiftly kissing the other girl, which effectively silenced her rambling. Aubrey blinked, looking at the brunette.

Beca shrugged. “I do that when Chloe gets upset and ramble-y. It’s kinda my thing. Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

She was cut off by the blonde’s lips on hers. As they parted, the brunette licked her lips. “Huh... spearmint...”

~~~~~

**Kommissar**

After their victory at Worlds, the Bellas decided to hit the town to celebrate. As they all filed out of the dressing room backstage, Chloe turned to Beca, who hadn’t moved. “Hey, Becs, aren’t you coming with us? It’s time to party!”

Beca smiled at the redhead. “Yeah, I’ll uh... join you guys later. I need a minute.”

Chloe nodded. “Well, just text me when you’re ready, okay?” She hugged the brunette tightly, squealing with joy. “Ah! We won!!”

Beca smiled, waving as the redhead left to catch up with the others. She sighed, going over to the wardrobe to change out of her outfit. Once changed, she sat, taking the time to mull over everything that had just happened. They’d _won_. So why wasn’t she happier...?

The brunette shook her head, trying to clear her mind, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. Suddenly, an image flashed through her mind. A face. A person. Beca blinked, realizing why she felt so empty.

Thoughts of a certain tall, blonde German filled her mind, and she sighed again as she registered that this may be the last time she’d ever see the woman. A quiet knock at the door jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see none other than the exact person she’d been thinking about.

Kommissar stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind her. “Tiny _Maus_. You are still here. I thought you might be celebrating already.”

Beca stood up, shaking her head. “Yeah, no. Smelly, overcrowded bars _really_ aren’t my thing.”

The German chuckled, stepping toward the smaller girl. “I see.” She stood in front of Beca, who crossed her arms, visibly uncomfortable. “Well... I must say, that finale of yours was most impressive. You have earned my respect.”

The girl looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Wow. Finally...”

Kommissar smirked. “And since you have earned my respect, you have also earned this.”

Before Beca knew what was happening, Kommissar’s lips were on hers. After a second, the smaller girl kissed back with a fierceness she hadn’t known she possessed, earning a low moan from the blonde.

They parted, Beca panting breathlessly, echoing her last words. “Wow... finally...” The girl licked her lips, her eyebrows raising in surprise. Kommissar looked at her, tilting her head in mild concern. “What is it?”

“Bubble gum...”

The German’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Beca giggled. “You taste like bubble gum...”

“Is that a problem?”

Beca waved her hands around, trying to explain. “Well, no. I just thought you’d taste... I don’t know... tougher...?”

Kommissar chuckled. “No. Bubble gum. It’s the second best thing to come from America.”

Beca tilted her head. “What’s the first?”

Kommissar smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “You.”


End file.
